How to Make an Entrance With Style
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: KakashixIruka. One-shot! Kakashi is all about presentation—but not in the way that his team would have expected. Yaoi.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Title_: How to Make an Entrance With Style

_Summary_: Kakashi/Iruka. One-shot! Kakashi is all about presentation—but not in the way that his team would have expected. AUish, Yaoi. R&R!

_Author Notes_: Random one-shot! I really have no idea where I got this idea.

* * *

"Oh, there he is!"

"Kakashi-sensei! We need your advice on something! Please?"

Kakashi paused and glanced up from his _Icha Icha Paradise_ volume eight to his team of genin, who were racing over to him from the training grounds. "What is it? I had said today is an individual day of training, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sensei, but we have a huge problem," Sakura frowned. "We were talking... and..."

"Yes?"

"We can't decide how to best make an entrance!" Naruto blurted out, crossing his arms.

"'Make an entrance'?" Kakashi tilted his head to one side, blinking. "What ever for?"

"Let's say you need to impress someone you're wooing or something," Naruto elaborated with a wave of his hand. "How would you best do it?"

"I would say you'd need to burst in on the person and present them with bundles upon bundles of flowers and chocolates," Sakura breathed excitedly.

"I would say you would just nonchalantly enter the room they're in, and ask them out," Sasuke muttered.

"And I would say you would need to swoop in from the window and tackle them! Believe it!" Naruto laughed. As an afterthought, he added, "And shower them with ramen, of course!"

Kakashi blinked once again and slid his book into his pouch. "Oh, no, no, _children_. Those are all good ways to make an entrance, but you're not quite scratching the surface."

"You would know a lot about entrances, wouldn't you?" Naruto interrupted, flailing his arms in agitation. "Always _late_! That's your idea of an entrance, huh? Showing up three hours late and giving a lame excuse about how you got lost on the road of life or something!"

Kakashi leveled Naruto with a blank stare. "That's my entrance to you three. Now, if it were someone I was wooing, it would be completely different and totally original."

"Oh?" Sakura grinned. "How would you do it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. He didn't exactly like his idea being shot down so quickly by Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Yeah. _Enlighten_ us."

Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about this anyways?"

Sasuke sent a pointed look at Sakura, who waved in Naruto's direction.

Naruto sputtered, "H–Hey! Don't leave this all on me to explain!" At his teammates' glares, he sighed. "Well, let's say a _friend_ of ours wants some advice on wooing, and we were starting with making an entrance. I mean, making the first appearance and sweeping the person off their feet is the most important part, right? It's all about presentation! Believe it!"

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"I don't think we can tell you that, Sensei," Sakura pouted. "He didn't want anyone to know about his problem."

"Male, huh? Well, let me just say that he must be a very desperate man if he is asking three twelve-year-olds for love advice," Kakashi stated with a deadpanned look. "Tell me who it is, and I will give you the information you need."

The three genin shared a look.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. "It's Iruka-sensei."

"Umino Iruka? The Academy teacher?" Kakashi stared.

"Yeah."

Kakashi stifled a smile at the thought of the innocent school teacher needing advice in that area. "It makes sense now."

"So, what is the best entrance, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, I can't say for certain, but let's take a walk so I can begin. I need to find someone who knows a lot about presentation to help me with my discussion."

"The great Copy-nin needs help with presentation?" Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi furrowed his brow. "No, Sasuke-kun, I don't need help. I'm just giving you some examples of good presentation before I show you mine. It's very secret, and only my love-interests ever get to see it."

Sakura giggled. "Kakashi-sensei has love-interests?"

Kakashi's eye curled up with his smile. "Of course."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Naruto jumped up and down, snickering.

"Absolutely not. This matter is not something that children such as yourselves should really get into. You're just in it right now because Iruka-sensei didn't know where else to turn for advice."

Naruto growled.

Kakashi spun on his heel and motioned for his team to follow.

They walked along the path to another training ground, and another team was seen in the distance training.

"Well, there he is. Just as I expected," Kakashi stopped his team with his hand. Raising his voice, he called out, "Oh, Gai-sensei, will you please come here for a moment?"

Near a tree on the training ground was a man in a green leotard and shiny black hair. He turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Eternal Rival of Youth and Hipness! What do you need my help with?" Gai called back with a boisterous laugh. He disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and reappeared in a burst of smoke in front of them, triumphantly placing his closed fists on his hips, chin held high.

"See? Didn't I tell you he knows presentation?" Kakashi gestured to Gai.

Sakura 'Ooh'ed while Naruto 'Ahh'ed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hiding his jealousy.

"Ahh, I see you have brought your Youthful team of Young genin! What are you teaching them now, Eternal Rival?"

"Well, you see, Gai-sensei, I have brought them here to your training grounds to learn a bit about presentation from you."

"Presentation!" Gai laughed, flinging his arms out. "Of course! Presentation! One of the most important of all Youthful impressions! If you don't have a Hip presentation, you won't succeed!"

"Exactly," Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Anyways, Gai-sensei, please tell them about it."

Gai rounded on the three genin and burst into tears.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke reared back, disturbed.

"Oh, Eternal Rival! This is an honor! I would be proud to teach your team!" Suddenly, Gai's tears disappeared and he stood up straight, sweeping his gaze over Team Seven. "Alright, listen up! Presentation is a very serious business! You must make it flashy yet peaceful! Observe!" Gai sank into the ground and reappeared above them in a swirl of dirt.

They all side-stepped to avoid him as he landed gracefully on his feet where they had been seconds before.

"Amazing!" Sakura gasped.

"That's not all I have!" Gai waved a finger. "Watch... THIS!" His body melted down into a puddle of green and black. The colors changed until they were dark green, dark blue, and silver. The puddle flew upwards and formed the shape of Kakashi, who blinked.

Mouths wide open, the three genin turned their gazes to where Kakashi had formerly been, and in his place was Gai.

"How was that?" Gai grinned widely.

"You're... You're amazing, Gai-sensei!" Sakura marveled, gaping.

"Totally cool! Believe it!" Naruto bounced up and down. "Teach me! Teach me!"

Sasuke quickly closed his mouth and shrugged.

Gai beamed at the praise. "It's all about genjutsu, of course! You can't just make yourself melt like that!"

"So..." Naruto began, crestfallen, "...you have to learn genjutsu before you can do awesome stuff like that?"

"That's right, you do! Which is something I'm sure my Eternal Rival plans on teaching you three Youthful genin!"

Kakashi arched his eyebrow. "I do?"

"Well, it's been great showing you about Hip presentation, but I have to get back to my team!" Gai waved before falling back into a series of back hand-springs to reach his team.

"Okay, everyone, we'll see one more person about presentation, and I will show you how I do mine," Kakashi announced, continuing to walk along the path they were on.

Wordlessly, his team followed.

"Here we are," Kakashi waved his hand at the flower shop.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, recognizing it. "Kakashi-sensei, why are we _here_?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"Oh, calm yourself, Sakura-chan. You should know that Yamanaka-san knows a lot about presentation."

Sasuke groaned quietly and glared at the ground.

Naruto stared at the flower shop. "What's this all about? Are we... getting flowers for Iruka-sensei or something?"

"No, Naruto-kun, not today," Kakashi smiled. "This is where you'll learn something else about presentation." With that, he led them inside.

"Hello! Welcome to..." Ino froze, eyes darting from Kakashi to Sasuke and finally settling on Sakura. Her glare became icy. "Welcome. What may I help you with?"

Kakashi started forward, greeting, "Hello, Yamanaka-san. My team is learning about presentation, so I brought them here to learn from you. I know that you are very gifted with flower arrangements."

Ino's disposition began to radiate smugness. "That's correct, Kakashi-sensei."

"Excellent!" His eye curved with his smile. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, come here, and listen to what she has to say."

The three genin trudged forward reluctantly.

"Okay, you want to know something about presentation? Well, you've come to the right place!" Ino nodded. "In any presentation, it's important to think about the situation in which you will be exposed. In flower arranging, you must always know what the mood will be and properly arrange the right flowers in a bouquet that is both visually stimulating and will succeed in its purpose."

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised that Ino was talking formally and discussing the topic expertly. He had thought she would put in a lot of unnecessary, self-boasting comments.

"For example, if you were to make a bouquet for someone in the hospital, you would need flowers that radiate happiness and bring cheeriness. You would need to express your message only through how each flower was placed and what color it was," Ino explained. She put up a finger and repeated, "You need to express your message perfectly! That's very important to think about."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Uhm, that's great, Ino-san. Kakashi-sensei, what does this have to do with what we need to learn?"

"Naruto-kun, stop being rude. You need to listen to her. Presentation has pretty much the same principles wherever it is used."

Ino turned her nose up at Naruto. "You just wouldn't understand!"

"I apologize, Yamanaka-san," Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Please, continue."

"Alright. Well, what is your situation that needs a good presentation? A birthday party? A wedding?"

"Actually, no. They really want to know how to appear to someone they're wooing."

Ino cast a side-ways glance at Sasuke, hopeful. "O–Oh, wow! That's so romantic!"

Kakashi stared.

"If that's the case, then you should definitely burst into the room they're in and present them with bundles upon bundles of flowers and chocolate!" Ino leaped onto the counter, and Kakashi's eye widened comically. "Make it romantic! Show them how much they really mean to you!"

'I should have known better than to ask a female for advice in this matter,' Kakashi thought wearily. 'It'll just be romantic suggestions. Though, I suppose wooing would involve some romance.' Outwardly, Kakashi said, "Thank you, Yamanaka-san. You really know a lot about presentation."

Ino beamed at his praise. "No, thank you, Kakashi-sensei! Have a great day!" To Sasuke, she squealed, "Bye, Sasuke-kun! Bye! Byeee!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slid his hands into his pockets, exiting the flower shop.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino before following Sasuke, Naruto close behind.

Kakashi bowed to Ino before leaving her to her arrangement.

Once outside, Kakashi inquired, "Did that teach you anything?"

Naruto hummed in agreement. "Yup, yup, Kakashi-sensei! Now, can we see yours?"

A lazy grin slowly slid over Kakashi's face. "You can, but first, we need to go to the Academy."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, I expect a page report on proper weapon techniques by the time you have returned from lunch!" Iruka announced to his class over the noise of the pre-genin leaving the room. He sighed and sat behind his desk. He was pretty sure that no one had heard him.

* * *

Kakashi leaped with ease up onto the tree branch outside of Iruka's classroom and spotted the teacher behind his desk. Motioning for his team to come up, watched as Iruka stood from his chair and shuffled through a stack of papers.

With much difficulty, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke climbed up the tree, settling next to their sensei.

"What are we doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered. "I thought you were going to show us your presentation."

"I am," Kakashi affirmed, a lecherous grin spreading over his face. Because of the cover of his mask, it went unnoticed.

"Ooh, I get it. Kakashi-sensei's gonna show it to Iruka-sensei, huh?" Naruto guessed with a snicker.

"That's correct, Naruto-kun."

They watched in awe as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eagerly, they scrambled to the end of the branch, and their eyes darted all around Iruka's classroom for the Copy-nin to reappear.

* * *

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose absentmindedly and picked up a particular piece of paper that he had been looking for.

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the sheet of paper he was holding and grasped his vest.

Iruka watched in horror as Kakashi rose out of the paper, sat on the desk, and ripped him towards him, pressing their lips together.

Outside of the window, the Copy-nin's students gasped in disgust and shock.

"He... He's kissing... Iruka-sensei..." Naruto gagged, nearly falling out of the tree.

Sakura was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

Sasuke averted his eyes and held his stomach, his complexion decidedly green.

Iruka stared into Kakashi's eye with unrestrained horror as the jounin devoured his lips through the mask. He felt himself pulled onto Kakashi, knees on both sides of his hips.

Finally, Kakashi pulled back, and his eye curled. "That is how you make an entrance with style. Come out from where the person least expects it and ravish them senseless."

The lights went out, and the traumatized genin heard only Iruka's muffled gasp-to-a-moan before they fled.

* * *


End file.
